Haemophilia
Haemophilia belongs to a group of inheritable blood disorders that includes haemophilia A, haemophilia B (Christmas disease) and Von Willebrand's disease.
In haemophilia, the blood's ability to clot is severely reduced because an essential clotting factor is partly or completely missing, resulting in increased bleeding time. Haemophilia A is a deficiency of the clotting factor VIII, whereas Haemophilia B is a deficiency of clotting factor IX. In both diseases, the faulty gene is found on the X chromosome, so the conditions are X-linked. Haemophilia A is five times more common than haemophilia B.
Haemophilia is a lifelong inherited genetic condition, which affects females as carriers and males who inherit the condition. About a third of new diagnoses are where there is no previous family history. It appears world-wide and occurs in all racial groups. About 6,000 people are affected with haemophilia in the UK.
Haemophiliacs bleed for a prolonged period following injury. External injuries such as cuts and grazes do not usually pose serious problems: it is often possible to stop bleeding by applying a degree of pressure and covering the affected area (e.g with a plaster).
The main problem is internal bleeding into joints, muscles and soft tissues, which can occur spontaneously. Internal bleeding, such are haemorrhages into the brain, is very difficult to manage and can be fatal. Repeated bleeding in the joints causes acute pain and can cause arthritis and/or long-term joint damage leading to disability.
Treatment for haemophilia is usually by replacement of the missing clotting factor. In mild or moderate haemophilia injections may be given at the time a bleed occurs (on-demand therapy). However, in severe haemophilia regular prophylactic injections are given to help the blood to clot and minimise the likelihood of long term joint damage.
A potentially serious complication of coagulation factor replacement therapy for haemophilia A is the development of antibodies that neutralise the procoagulant function of factor VIII. Factor VIII inhibitors occur in approximately 25% of those with severe haemophilia A. Since patients with congenital haemophilia A can be genetically deficient in FVIII, the synthesis of inhibitors is an alloimmune response to the foreign protein administered to prevent or treat bleeding episodes.
CD4+ T cells play a central role in the immune response to FVIII. After being taken up by antigen-presenting cells (APCs), FVIII undergoes proteolytic degradation into peptide fragments (Reding et al (2006) Haemophilia 12(supp 6) 30-36). These peptides are then presented on the surface of the APC in association with MHC class II molecules. This complex is then recognised by the T cell receptor of a CD4+ cell specific for FVIII. In the presence of the appropriate costimulatory signals, this recognition ultimately causes the CD4+ cell to direct the synthesis of antibodies by B cells.
The incidence of inhibitor formation initially increases with the number of factor VIII treatments, but appears to plateau after 50-100 exposure days. Inhibitor formation is much more common in severe haemophilia than in moderate or mild disease and some molecular defects, most clearly large deletions and nonsense mutations in the factor VIII light chain, appear to predispose to inhibitor formation. Parameters such as the concentration, type (purified or recombinant) of replacement factor, and treatment history may also affect the likelihood of antibody production.
The management of haemophilia patients with inhibitors is an ongoing challenge. Immune tolerance induction (ITI) using a desensitization technique is successful in some patients with alloantibodies against factor VIII. This therapeutic approach requires ongoing exposure to factor replacement therapy, so is a long-term strategy.
Although ITI can be successful, a significant proportion (about 30%) of patients fail to respond to ITI. Patients with high inhibitor titres are much less likely to respond to treatment. Another significant contributing factor is age at the start of commencing ITI, with greatly decreased success rates when the patient is older than 20 (Hay et al (2005) Seminars in Thrombosis and Hemostasis 32:15-21)
When ITI therapy is unsuccessful, the inhibitor generally persists for life, and because such patients are usually high-responders, it is necessary to treat episodes of bleeding with FVIII bypassing products, such as activated prothombin complex concentrates (FEIBA™), and recombinant-activated FVII. However, the use of such agents is associated with adverse events such as disseminated intravascular coagulation, acute myocardial infarction, pulmonary embolus and thromboses (Acharya and DiMichele (2006) Best Practice & Research Clinical Haematology 19:51-66).
Immunosuppressive therapy is sometimes used for patients who fail to response to ITI. Treatment includes administration of immunosuppressive drugs such as cyclophosphamide, prednisone, azathioprine and cyclosporine which non-specifically target the immune system. These treatments can have side-effects associated with general immunosuppression.
There is renewed interest on selective B cell depletion using Rituximab™, a humanised monoclonal antibody to B cell CD20 antigen. However, infusion reactions, serum sickness and opportunistic infections have occurred in some children treated with this drug (DiMichele (2007) J Thromb Haemost 5:143-50).
Acquired Haemophilia
Acquired haemophilia is a rare autoimmune condition which affects between 1 and 4 people in every million. In this condition, subjects who are not born with haemophilia develop antibodies against one of the clotting factors such as factor VIII. It is thought that pregnancy and autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis and cancer may increase the risk of developing acquired haemophilia. Although there are differences in the underlying immune mechanisms leading to their production, the clinical manifestations of FVIII inhibitors produced in response to coagulation factor replacement therapy and those produced in acquired haemophilia are similar.
Acquired haemophiliac patients have a mortality rate that approaches 25%, partly because of the association of acquired inhibitors with severe bleeding complications. The therapy of acquired autoantibody inhibitors is based primarily on the need to control or prevent acute hemorrhagic complications, which frequently are life and limb threatening and secondarily to eradicate the autoantibody to restore normal coagulation.
Some bleeds associated with low titre autoantibody inhibitors (<5 Bethesda Units) may be treated effectively with FVIII concentrates administered at high doses. Porcine FVIII concentrate was formerly considered a critical first-line therapy for acquired hemophilia-related bleeding since it was the only replacement therapy that provided an opportunity to actually measure post-infusion FVIII coagulation activity levels in the laboratory. The product was removed from the marketplace in 2004 because of contamination of the porcine plasma pools by porcine parvovirus. Now, “bypassing” agents are most commonly used, but potential risks of thrombogenicity exist and there is only about 80% efficacy for each product. Plasma exchange via plasmapheresis and extracorporeal immunoadsorption may be necessary to temporarily reduce the inhibitor titer enough for bypassing agents or FVIII replacement to provide adequate hemostasis.
Eradication of autoantibody inhibitors depends on immunosuppressive measures, such as: (1) administration of corticosteroids with 30%-50% efficacy in 3-6 weeks; (2) use of cytotoxic and myelosuppressive chemotherapeutic agents, e.g., cyclophosphamide, cyclosporine, 2-chlorodeoxyadenosine; (3) immunomodulation with intravenous immunoglobulin; and (4) selective B-lymphocyte depletion with rituximab. Rituximab™ responders may require concurrent use of steroids and relapses may respond to retreatment.
Thus, all currently available methods for reducing alloantibody production associated with haemophilia A treatment, and autoantibody production in acquired haemophilia, have shortcomings. There is therefore a need for improved methods to address the issue of anti-FVIII antibodies in haemophilia A and acquired haemophilia.
The present inventors have found that it is possible to prevent FVIII inhibitor antibody formation by pre-tolerising the patient with FVIII-derived peptides.